


Spidey and Shade

by SeaSeaRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Not Really CW compliant, Peter is 17, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, They forgave each other, ok, the team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSeaRose/pseuds/SeaSeaRose
Summary: Ziara-aka Nightshade- was found in a HYDRA facility one year ago. Since then, she has been living with the Avengers where they have become her new family. There's also not-official-avenger Spider Man/Peter Parker that she is best friends with. SHe spends her time between patrolling queens with her friend and trying to learn how to be a normal teenager.Things are going great until faces from her past come to haunt her. Ziara soon learns that she wasn't the only thing that came from that facility.I'm bad at summaries, forgive me.





	Spidey and Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Note:I only own ZIara, not any of the other characters.

One Year Ago-Peter  
“Holy shit!” Peter yelped in surprise as another laser blast nearly hit his shoulder. He scrambled across the ceiling, grateful for the darkness that kept him hidden from the people below him. “Good thing these goons shoot worse than Stormtroopers!”   
“Watch it Spider-Kid. You’ll make Cap’s ears bleed with that kind of language.” Mr. Starks voice cackled through the coms.  
“I’m never going to be able to live that down am I?” Captain America sighed, throwing his shield, knocking the man with the gun out. Peter webbed the other two people’s arms in the room to the wall while Cap quickly knocked them out.  
“Never,” Hawkeye quipped. Peter could hear the quiet twang of his bow as he shot off another arrow, even through the coms. His sensitive hearing seemed to pick up almost everything going on around the Avengers through the ear piece and he was starting to find it distracting. Or more distracting besides the fact that he had the freaking Avengers helping him with a mission. Despite having fought some of them in Berlin a little over two years ago, and formally meeting all of them last summer, he still had trouble not geeking out on the awesomeness that had become his life. When he had heard about homeless people disappearing on the streets, he hadn’t thought that he would end up discovering a secret HYDRA base.   
As soon as he had realized where the victims were being taken and who was responsible, he had immediately brought the information to Mr. Stark. Even though Peter had been tempted to try and bring down the organization on his own, he knew better than to mess around with anything dealing with HYDRA on his own. He had been thrilled beyond words that they had even let him come with to take down the facility.   
“All clear by us.” Black Widow’s voice brought him back to the situation at hand. “Did you boys finish up your jobs or were you to busy gossiping like old ladies?” The other’s all responded affirmatively, working their ways down the floors until it reached him and Cap. They looked at each other, and then at the last door they still had to go through. Peter crawled towards the door, letting Cap report their status while he got himself ready to break into the room.  
They had come up with a pretty good system for crashing into the rooms and taking out the bad guys. Cap would knock down the door using his shield and super strength, or in the rare case, punching in the access code after Karen managed to hack into it. As soon as the door was down, he would jump to the side to avoid any blasts or bullets that came flying while Peter crawled into the room, undetected on the ceiling. For the most part it was too dark for the baddies to notice him up there and Peter was able to web up some of the HYDRA agents before Cap came in to help. It worked well for both of them. Peter managed to get experience in the field, but was relatively safe hiding away on the ceiling. And they managed to get through their assigned floors at a decent pace, even if the other Avenger’s did finish up before them.   
“Karen, scan the room for any heat signatures,” he whispered as Cap moved into position below him.   
“I’m only detecting one person in the room, sitting in the far corner,” Karen’s mechanical voice supplied. “But there is something about the structure of the room that is different than the others we have been through.”   
“Good different or bad different?” he held up a hand, signaling to the Captain to wait a moment. Peter cocked his head to the side, trying to catch any sounds that might be coming from the room. Nothing. Usually he could at least make out heart beats if no one was talking, but he couldn’t make out anything this time. If Karen hadn’t told him that the room had an occupant, he would’ve thought that it was empty.   
“I can’t tell, Peter. I would suggest being extra cautious when you enter.” His A.I replied, sounding almost regretful that she couldn’t supply any more information to her young ward.   
“Thanks Karen.” He shrugged it off, then turned towards Cap. “Karen says that there’s only one heat signature but that the room seems different than the rest of the compound.” Peter barely spoke over a whisper, but he knew that the Captain’s super hearing would pick up on it. He didn’t want to speak any louder than he had too incase the person was somehow trying to listen in.   
Rodgers frowned, glaring at the door as if his signature ‘disapproving stare’ would make it give up it’s secrets. “Not much we can do it about it now, just be careful when you go in.” He shifted his shield into a ready position before throwing him a small grin. “I don’t want to be the one to tell your Aunt that I got you injured in a ‘easy, not-dangerous mission.”   
Peter gave him a quick salute, not blaming him one bit for wanting to avoid his Aunt’s legendary rage. He braced himself as Cap raised his shield and slammed it down on the lock. He kicked the door, and by the time he was rolling out of the way, Peter was in the mystery room.   
And immediately regretted it when he was bombarded by a blinding light. He instinctively brought his arms to cover his eyes, hissing in pain and almost falling off the ceiling. “Karen, adjust the dimmers already!” he snapped. Normally, he was polite to his A.I and never yelled at her. It made him feel bad even if she wasn’t a real person. But he was in too much pain to care since the light seemed to pierce through his arms and eyelids at the same time. Instantly, his suit began to respond to the stimuli, but even then it was over-whelming.   
“Spidey, what’s wrong?” Steve’s voice came over his com before the man himself made his way into the room. He swore, causing Peter to flinch at the unexpectedly loud noise. “Where’s the light switch in this place!?”   
“Peter, your senses are starting to go into over load, you need to remove yourself from the room before you become incapacitated.” Karen alerted him, her voice at the lowest possible setting. Even then it sounded like someone was shouting right next to him.   
He moaned quietly, the thought of moving made him want to throw up. He took a moment to be grateful that the person in the room wasn’t attempting to shoot at them, but then the pain seemed to double. “Is there any way to turn the lights off?” he croaked out.   
“There appears to be some sort of control on the opposite side of the room where you and Captain Rodgers came in before.” They must have missed it before thanks to the distracting guns being shot at them. Peter quickly relayed the information to Cap, who stumbled out of the room as soon as he heard. A moment later, the lights faded a bit before completely blinking out. He dropped to the floor, staggering a bit as he tried to adjust. Everything still seemed too bright, even though it was almost pitch black in the room and the only light coming in was from the open door and an emergency light. Someone moaned, and it took him a second to realize that it wasn’t coming from him. He glanced towards the corner that Karen had indicated the person might be and dropped into a fighting stance, despite his body’s protesting.   
“Who’s there?” he tried to sound threatening but it came out as a croak. Slowly the figure lifted their head. Peter relaxed slightly at the sight of a pale, tear stained face, and dull blue eyes of a young woman. They were shaking like a leaf, more than they have been from just the chill of the room. “Karen scan for any injuries,” he whispered. He sensed more than saw Cap walk up next to him, take in his relaxed stance, and lower his shield. He was saying something under his breath, probably to the rest of the team about their situation, but Peter was more focused on what Karen was telling him.   
“She is suffering from dehydration, blood loss, and exhaustion.” Karen informed him. “She also appears to be restrained.”   
“So probably not a bad guy then.” Peter spoke up so that Cap heard him as well.   
“Most likely not,” Karen confirmed. “However, I must advise caution. HYDRA wouldn’t have restrained them like this unless they were dangerous.” Peter nodded his understanding, even if the A.I couldn’t actually see him. Either Karen relayed her information to Cap, or he had drawn his own conclusions about the woman, since he very carefully placed his shield on his back. He began to move closer to her, immediately coming to a halt when she pressed herself up against the wall and started whimpering.   
“It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you,” Steve spoke softly, like he was trying to calm an injured animal. She didn’t seem to believe him, much to Peter’s surprise. Captain America was basically the definition of trust and righteousness, everyone knew that, especially those that were apart of HYDRA. “Peter.” He waved him forward. “Why don’t you try to talk to her.”   
“Me?” Peter pointed to himself in disbelief, knowing that his mechanic eyes were as wide as they could be from the surprise.   
Steve nodded. “You’re younger than I am and are dressed in bright red and blue spandex.” Peter opened his mouth to argue that his suit wasn’t spandex, but Cap held a hand up to stop him. “There’s also the fact that HYDRA doesn’t know that you exist. So, while they might have been filling her head with horror stories of Captain America, she probably hasn’t heard a single thing about Spider-Man.”   
“I’m not sure if I should be insulted by that or not.” Steve smiled slightly at the joke but Peter knew he was serious about this. So, he shrugged and moved closer to the girl, who hadn’t moved or said anything during their little exchange. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Peter was well aware of his tendency to stammer when he was nervous and he didn’t want to make the girl think that she was the cause of his nerves. “Hey there. My name’s Spiderman,” he whispered, moving closer to her. She didn’t flinch back like she had with Cap, but she tilted her head and narrowed her gaze. She looked so unnervingly like Natasha with that expression had when she knew he was keeping his identity from her. Peter was almost tempted to tell her his real name just to get rid of that judgement.   
He mentally shook himself, not liking where his brain was going. They didn’t know if they could trust this girl yet, so that meant no identity sharing. No matter how much her eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. “What’s your name?” he asked. Start small right? Wasn’t that what Clint and Nat had been teaching him during his strategy lessons? This was the first time that he had tried using them for something important and it seemed like everything was just flying right out of his head. And Mr. Stark said that being a superhero was nothing like high school. The girl still didn’t reply and Peter resisted the urge to ask Steve for help. While he knew that the hero would help him the minute that he was in danger, this was a chance for him to learn and there probably wasn’t going to be many controlled opportunities like this again. “Do you understand me?” he tried, thinking that maybe there was a language barrier.  
“You didn’t like the light.” Peter jumped at the sudden thought of her voice as she answered his question with one of her own. Or, more just stated what she had observed when he had first appeared in the room. But Peter nodded anyway, surprised that she actually could talk.   
“It hurts my eyes. Usually my mask can filter out the light when it gets too bright, but the lights were too intense for it to handle.” He didn’t really know why he was sharing that weakness with her, especially with Steve behind him quietly humming him a warning. But the girl seemed to relax a little bit, so he took it as a good move on his part.   
She mumbled a response, so quiet that if it wasn’t for his super hearing, he never would have caught it. “They turn them on to hurt me,” She shared, dropping her gaze to her cuffed hands embarrassed.  
“Why do they want to hurt you?” he tilted his head, regarding her sickly form. Peter wasn’t one to judge appearances when it came to the powerful, but he was still doubtful. The girl looked like a butterfly could knock her over.   
She shrugged and simply stated, “Because I scare them.” As she said that, the light around them seemed to dim a bit and her blue eyes seemed to darken. Peter started to understand why the scientists might want to keep this girl locked down so well. She had a glint like Natasha’s, ready to prove the world wrong about their strengths and come out the victor in everything they tried. But she also had that wary side to her. As if she knew she would win, but didn’t know what would happen afterwards.   
“Scary’s good!” He tried taking another step towards her, but she instantly tensed at his movement. “Hey, it’s okay! I’m just talking, just talking.” Peter held up his hands and hesitated, much like Steve had before. “I don’t have to come any closer if you don’t want me to.” She didn’t say anything, but the wild look was creeping back along her features. He cursed mentally, annoyed that his good work seemed to be falling apart from one stupid mistake. “Is it alright if I sit?” Seeing no objection, Peter slowly lowered himself to the floor. He was hoping that by bringing himself to her level, she might feel more comfortable. “Is this okay? I don’t want to crowd you or anything.” She tilted her head to the side, stared at him again, almost like a cat.   
“You said ‘scary’s good’?” she asked, almost as if she didn’t believe that he had said it.   
It was his turn to shrug. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be all bad, right? I have this friend, okay, and she can be really scary sometimes. Like when you ask her about what she’s reading or you say something really stupid. But she’s actually a really good person and, like, volunteers at food kitchens and goes to all these protest for anything type of social discrimination.” He rambled. Peter rubbed the back of his head and continued, “I guess I’m just trying to explain that it’s okay to be scary sometimes, as long as you know what you’re being scary for.” The girl frowned at him, thinking over his words.   
“Does your friend scare you when you talk too much?” Peter blinked at her, surprised, and almost missed the small curl playing along her lips. She had actually tried making a joke!?   
Peter chuckled quietly, “Yeah, she does actually.” His fingers played nervously with his shoes, unsure on what to do next. “I think she would really like to meet you. She likes to talk to woman who are totally capable of kicking other people’s asses.” He thought that he had pushed too hard when her gaze dropped again to her knees and pulled them closer to her. But they had already been here too long. The building might be clear now, but SHIELD would be on their way soon. Ever since the Accords and the Civil War had happened, the Avengers were a little hesitant to allow any mutant or enhanced individual get handled by others until they had deemed them ready.   
“I…I think I would like to meet her, too.” She said it so softly, Peter wondered if she wasn’t actually talking to herself. But she looked back at him, determined to actually do something that she wanted to do for once. He gave her a grin, though it was mostly hidden behind his mask.   
“We’re going to have to get out of here to be able to do that.” He nodded towards her bound wrists. “May I?” Hesitatingly, she held out her hands and he gently took them into his own. Peter examined them closely, trying to ignore the heavy scars and bruises that covered her entire arms and wrists. “Hey Cap?” He called behind him.  
“Yeah?”   
“Can you tell Mr. Stark to find something that would be able to open up some vibranium cuffs? I turned by com off.” He heard him muttering under his breath, relaying his request to the others.  
“Tony wants to know why you thought it was a good idea to turn off your com, Spidey.” Peter heard him cross his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.   
“And be distracted by Hawkeye arguing with Widow about the best kind of coffee while I was having an actual important discussion with…” he trailed off, realizing that he never did get the strange girl’s name.   
“I don’t have one.” She supplied before he could ask. “They never bothered to call me anything except ‘Experiment 0924’. Peter flinched slightly, knowing that by not giving her a name, they had dehumanized the girl, comparing her to ordinary lab rats.   
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to think of a cool name to make up for those idiot’s lack of imagination.” He felt a small burst of pride when he noticed that small smile again. He doubted that she had ever really been given the opportunity to smile much while down in this hell hole. He started listing off names while they waited for Mr. Stark to show up. “Let’s see. There’s Emma, Abigail, Rachel, or maybe Katelyn?” She frowned at him, and he had to agree. Those were just the common names that he heard around his school. “Yeah, I’m not liking those either. They’re too ordinary.” He bit his lip thinking. Cap was no help behind him, and the girl just sat there watching him carefully. He really needed MJ here for this; she would be way better at coming up with a cool name. “Maybe something like…Sierra? That’s not too common. Ugh but then people might call you ‘Sierra Mist’ or something. No one should ever be called the same name as plain soda.” He tapped his fingers on his knees. “How ‘bout…Ziara! It’s a little different, and it starts with a ‘Z’ so that automatically makes it cool in my books!”   
“Ziara…” she muttered, rolling the word over her tongue. She nodded, “I like it.” Peter gave her another grin, excited that he had found a name that she liked.   
He stood up and held his hand out. “So, what do you say Ziara?” He cocked his head to the side. “Ready to finally get the hell out of here?” Ziara glanced at his offered hand then to the door behind him. She reached out towards him and gripped his hand tightly, before pulling herself up and smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too terrible!  
> I;m not going to promise a publishing schedule, cause I will just end up disappointing people. I'll publish as much and as often as I can, but college is crazy so it's going to be pretty sporadic.   
> Next Chapter will reveal what Zi's powers are, though it is hinted in this chapter if anyone wants to make some guesses :) comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
